El Doctor y Sherlock buscan a un asesino
by Tea and Shortbreads
Summary: Dos personas muy cercanas al Doctor acaban de ser asesinadas. Conseguirá arrestarla con la ayuda del detective. Es mi primer crossover.


Sherlock acababa de llegar al lugar del crimen. Había cruzado todo Londres después de recibir una llamada de la policía criminal que le instaba a acudir urgentemente y ayudarla a averiguar que había podido pasar. El espectáculo con el que se encontró fue dantesco. Aguantó como pudo el mareo que le provocaba la vista del cuerpo descuartizado de la víctima. Era una completa carnicería. El detective enseguida pensó en alguien admirador de Jack el destripador, el famoso asesino de Whitechapel que se hizo mundialmente famoso al matar tres prostitutas, ya que había utilizado el mismo patrón para asesinar a su víctima. La habían cogido por detrás y su garganta había sido cortada de izquierda a derecha lo que indicaba que el asesino era diestro. Mientras se desangraba le habían abierto la vagina que estaba completamente desgarrada y habían producido un corte en su barriga de la cual habían sacado intestinos, hígado y demás órganos. Quitando la vista del cuerpo pudo leer en la pared con letras de sangre : El Doctor me mató.

-¿Quién es este doctor?

- Ni idea. Habrá que averiguarlo. De todas maneras dudo mucho que sea el asesino.

- ¿Y por qué piensa eso?

- ¡Porque hay que ser idiota para firmar su crimen. Pienso que es alguien conocido tanto de la víctima como del famoso Doctor que quiere que se le acuse del asesinato de esta pobre chica.

- ¿Y la víctima, se sabe algo de ella?

-De momento no pero ya hemos mandado a analizar sus huellas dactilares y algún fluido corporal que hemos encontrado en su cuerpo.

-Cuando sepamos algo tendremos que avisar a la familia.

Recogieron el cuerpo y lo llevaron a la morgue del hospital para hacerle una autopsia mucho más completa. Mientras estaban ya recomponiendo el cuerpo lo mejor que podían, entró Caroline de laboratorio.

-Ya sabemos quién es la víctima, se llama Rose Tyler.

- Bien, gracias Caroline. Ahora avisaremos a su familia. ¿Tienes su dirección?

- Si la tenemos, ya hemos avisado a su madre que ya está de camino. Pero hay otro problema.

-¿Cuál?

- Los fluidos corporales encontrados en su cuerpo no son humanos.

-¿Cómo que no son humanos?

-¿Animales?

-No, alienigenas.

-¿Alienigenas?

-Si pero de una especie que podría tener miles de años.

- Esperemos que venga la señora Tyler a ver si ella podría ayudarnos en algo.

Cuando llegó la madre de Rose, la llevaron a donde se encontraba el cuerpo muerto de su hija.

-¿Señora Tyler, es esta su hija? Levantando la sabana que cubría su cuerpo.

Aguantando para no llorar, miró a Sherlock y al policía e hizo un gesto con la cabeza que significaba un sí ya que era incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

-Señora Tyler, ya sabemos que la situación es muy difícil pero necesitamos hacerle una pregunta. ¿Conoce o ha oído hablar de un tal Doctor?

Al oír este nombre Jackie Tyler se desplomó en el suelo. ¿Quién podía ser aquel doctor para provocar tal reacción en la madre de Rose Tyler? Debían averiguarlo tarde o temprano para poder seguir con la encuesta. Al cabo de unos minutos Jackie volvió a recobrar el conocimiento.

-Señora, tome esto. Le vendrá bien. La señora Tyler sonrío y poco a poco fue bebiendo el chocolate caliente.

-¿Se encuentra bien para contestarnos a la pregunta?

- Sí, estoy mejor. El Doctor es el novio de mi hija.

- ¿Y que más nos puede decir sobre él? Cualquier detalle nos vendrá bien.

- No me puedo creer que haya sido capaz de hacerle eso a mi hija. Pensaba que eran amigos, que lo suyo era para siempre.

- Pensamos que no ha sido el pero su nombre aparece en el lugar del crimen. Nos podría decir donde se encontraba usted ayer por la noche sobre las 11- le pregunto el comisario

- ¿Me están acusando del asesinado de mi propia hija?

- Solo hacemos nuestro trabajo y usted lo quiera o no es también un sospechoso- le dijo Sherlock

- ¿Usted siempre trata a los demás tan bruscamente?

-Discúlpelo, es así pero no es mala persona. Simplemente no quiere mostrar ningún sentimiento ni a favor ni en contra cuando trabaja.

- Menos mal. Y para su información estaba en mi casa con mi amiga Sandra que podrá corroborar lo que le digo. Por favor encuentren al asesino de mi hija. ¿Y si no es el Doctor quien ha podido ser?

- No lo sabemos por eso necesitamos que nos dé cualquier información sobre él.

- Es alto, el pelo alborotado de color castaño y de complexión delgada. La última vez que lo vi iba vestido con un traje de rayas marón, una larga gabardina del mismo tono y unas zapatillas azules de la marca converse.

- ¿Señora Tyler, si tal como me da la impresión que usted no cree la culpabilidad de aquel hombre, por qué me oculta algo? ¿El amigo de su hija podría no ser del planeta tierra?

- ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

- Una simple suposición. Han ocurrido fenómenos paranormales en la ciudad estos días y…

- ¿Señor, puedo hablar con usted un momento?

- Dime James.

- Conozco al doctor y me extraña que ustedes no. Hablen con la gente de UNIT. Ellos sabrán llevarlos hasta él. ¿Señora Tyler, el amigo de su hija viaja en una cabina azul y es alienígena?

- Si, así es.

- Pues hay que encontrarle en cuanto antes porque el solo nos puede ayudar a descubrir el asesino de su hija.

- Usted tampoco piensa que haya podido ser él.

- No porque solo he oído cosas buenas de él. ¿Sherlock, usted que supuestamente lo sabe todo, como ha podido olvidarse de un detalle como este?

- Nunca he oído hablar de este tal doctor. ¿Debería?

- Pues sí. No recuerda la nave espacial sobre Westminster en navidad?

- No, estaba de vacaciones fuera. Odio la Navidad. Odio todo este tipo de fiestas falsas e hipócritas.

- Muy bien. ¿Señora Tyler, tiene alguna manera de contactar con el Doctor?

- Mandándole un mensaje mediante la radio o la tele. Tarde o temprano lo escuchará. ¡Si está en la tierra claro está!

- ¿Cómo que si está en la tierra?

- Si, el Doctor viaja a otros planetas. Mi hija ha sido testigo. Llevaban un año viajando juntos. Como le ha dicho su colega James, Señores MacAndrews and Holmes, deberían contactar ya con UNIT. Ellos sabrán que hacer para contactar con él. Y por favor encuentren al asesino de mi hija.

Una hora más tarde se mandaba a través de la radio y la tele un mensaje.

-Necesitamos un doctor… Una hora más tarde fuera de las oficinas de UNIT se podía oír un ruido como de freno estropeado. La hija del Brigadier salió a su encuentro.

-Buenos días Doctor. Si me hace el honor de seguirme debemos ir a Scotland Yard ahora mismo donde nos espera la policía.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

- Lo sabrá cuando lleguemos pero no son buenas noticias.

Estuvieron hablando mientras el coche les conducía a las oficinas de la comisaría central de Londres. Al entrar el Doctor reconoció a Jackie Tyler

- ¿Jackie, qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasa?

- Rose.

-¿Qué pasa con Rose?

- Ha muerto.

- ¿Qué ha qué?

- Ha muerto. Asesinada.

- No puede ser. No me lo creo. Es imposible.

- Doctor, he visto el cuerpo. Es ella. No cabe la menor duda.

- Quiero ver el cuerpo. Jackie, nuestra querida Rose. ¿Quién ha podido hacerle eso?

- Doctor, buenos días, soy el comisario MacAndrews. Le presento al detective Sherlock Holmes. Pensamos que quien está detrás del asesinato de su novia es alguien que usted conoce y quiere por venganza hacerle culpable del crimen.

- ¿En que se basan para eso?

- lo típico de El Doctor me mató en letras de sangre.

- Ya veo. ¿Puedo ver el cuerpo de Rose?

-Si pero no va poder tocarlo.

- El protocolo supongo.

-Así es.

Llamarón a un choffer para que condujera al Doctor al hospital de Londres donde se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Rose Tyler.

-¿Puedes volver un día atrás en el tiempo y salvarla?

- No Jackie, no puedo. No sabes lo que me gustaría pero no puedo. Te prometo que encontraré quien ha hecho esto y que pagará por ello.

Cuando entró en la morgue y vio el cuerpo sin vida de Rose, el doctor no pudo aguantar el llanto. Se sentía ridículo, el, el señor del tiempo, el alienígena de Gallifrey, el que nunca mostraba sus sentimientos a nadie, estaba aquí delante de todos llorando.

-Amor, he hecho una promesa a tu madre y te la hago a ti también. Encontraré quien te haya hecho eso. Te amo. Salió de la morgue y volvió a la comisaria. No podía quedarse más tiempo viendo el cuerpo sin vida de la persona más importante de su vida.

- Aquí estoy para lo que necesiten. No voy a descansar hasta encontrarle. ¿Qué quieren que haga?

- Para ir descartando gente necesitamos tomar una prueba de su ADN para cotejarla con la que hemos encontrado en el cuerpo de Rose.

- ¿Qué tipo de fluidos han encontrado?

- Restos no humanos. Sabemos que usted no lo es. Ya nos han avisado.

- Las noticias vuelan. En fin no es momento para discutir.

Tomaron una muestra de la saliva del Doctor y la compararon con la que tenían. Coincidía en muchos aspectos pero no era la del Doctor.

-¿Doctor conoce a alguien como usted que podría o haya tenido algún problema con usted y haya querido vengarse?

- Se supone que soy el último de mi especie. Había oído rumores sobre un posible otro señor del tiempo pero de momento son solo eso, rumores. No puede ser que haya vuelto.

El teléfono sonó.

-Señor MacAndrews, ha habido otra víctima. Esta vez es Donna Noble.

- No Donna no, no puede ser.

- ¿Doctor, la conoce?

- Es mi mejor amiga. Después de Rose la persona más importante de mi vida.

- ¿Doctor, nos puede decir quién puede ser el asesino?

- Tengo mi pequeña idea pero como ya he dicho son solo rumores.

-Aunque sean rumores diganos quien puede ser.

-El maestro.

-Díganos más sobre este tal Maestro.

- Otro señor del tiempo como yo que se ha vuelto loco por lo que veo y se ha convertido en un asesino.

-¿Recuerda haber tenido algún enfrentamiento con él en el pasado?

-Muchos, pero no para llegar hasta tal extremo de sadismo y venganza. Rose y ahora Donna. Y pueden haber otras víctimas.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

- Tengo en Londres otras dos amigas, Martha Jones y Sarah Jane Smith. Si ya ha asesinado Rose y Donna, va ir a por ellas dos.

- ¿Nos puede indicar dónde viven?

-Si. Martha trabaja para UNIT. Es raro que no la haya visto.

-¿Tiene su teléfono?

-Si no ha cambiado si. Ahora la llamo. Martha, soy el Doctor, Qué tal estás?

- ¡Doctor! Que sorpresa. ¿Qué tal?

-Martha no hay tiempo, prepara una maleta con un poco de ropa. Voy a venir ahora a buscarte. No te puedo decir más de momento.

Hizo lo mismo con Donna que estaba aún más sorprendida. Cuando ambas estaban a salvo en la comisaría entonces el Doctor junto a los señores MacAndrews y Holmes les contaron lo ocurrido.

-No puede ser. Donna y Rose. Martha dio un abrazo al señor del tiempo que volvió a llorar.

-Martha, estoy tan solo ahora. No sabes lo que duele.

-No estás solo, Me tienes a mí y tiene a Sarah Janes y Jackie. Y mucha gente te quiere y te va ayudar.

Estuvieron elaborando un plan para atraer al maestro en una trampa. Sarah Jane iba a servir de cebo para atraerlo. Ella lo conocía. Le pusieron un microchip en la muñeca por el cual podrían oir todo lo que ocurría en su casa. Hicieron lo mismo con Martha ya que ella también podía ser otra víctima potencial pero estaban convencidos que el Maestro no iría a por ella. Policías de civil patrullaban por Londres a la esperar de intervenir en cualquier momento. Holmes, MacAndrews y el Doctor estaban encerrados en una habitación de hotel conectada a la casa de Sarah Jane. Entonces lo oyeron. Oyeron la voz del maestro.

-Señora Smith, cuando tiempo. Usted es la siguiente. No pondrá resistencia como la señorita Tyler. No me puedo creer que el Doctor no la tocara ni una sola vez. Si si Rose Tyler Virgen. Bueno hasta que llegué yo. No puede imaginarse los gritos. Creo que le gustó.

En la habitación el Doctor estaba a punto de explotar.

-Sabe que lo sé. Sabe que Sarah tiene un micro y me está hablando a mí. Me está provocando. Sarah no puede contactar conmigo y yo tampoco con ella pero la conozco y sé que sabrá hacer algo.

- ¿Maestro, que va conseguir matándome?

- Venganza. Vengarme del Doctor. Dígaselo a su amiguito. Sé que nos está escuchando.

-¿Y cómo puede estar escuchando?

-Porque usted me toma por idiota y lleva un microchip en el brazo.

- ¿Si tan seguro está de ello, porque no se enfrenta a él directamente? ¿Está asustado? ¿Le da miedo el Doctor? ¿Teme volverse más loco de lo que ya es? ¿Han vuelto los tambores?

Era la pregunta de más. EL maestro se abalanzó sobre Sarah Jane.

-No vuelva a pronunciar nunca más la palabra tambor. Lo ha oído. Nunca más.

-¿Qué triste es usted. Tener miedo del sonido de un instrumento de música.

El maestro seguía agarrando a Sarah Jane, que mantenía la calma, por la cintura. La periodista había aprendido técnicas de auto control y poco a poco estaba llevando al otro señor del tiempo a su terreno. Y al cabo de un rato lo consiguió. El maestro empezó a gritar.

-Los tambores, han vuelto los tambores. Que alguien me ayude.

Sarah Jane a quien habia soltado lo miraba sin hacer nada. Sabía que el no le haría ya nada. Espero entonces la llegada del Doctor y de los policias. Tardarón unos pocos minutos. Antes debían estar seguros de que no le pasaría nada a Sarah. Entraron en casa de la compañera del Doctor y encontraron al maestro arrodillado en un rincón temblando y llorando.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Los tambores, fueron los tambores.

- Se lo diras al comisario MacAndrews. Se hará un placer de escucharte.

- Doctor, te sabía inteligente pero no hasta este punto. ¿Como me has encontrado?

- ¿Cómo? Poco importa! Lo esencial es que aquí te tengo y vas a pagar por ello.

- Matame, vengate. ¿A que esperas?

- No lo haré. No te voy a convertir en Martir. Te vas a pudrir en la carcel de por vida.

-Saldré por buena conducta dentro de 2 años.

- Lo tienes claro. Te he perdonado muchas cosas pero esto jamas. Señores, llevadlo a la prision de alta segurida de Newgate y asegurados que no salga jamas de ahi. ¿Sara, te encuentras bien?

- Si Doctor. Gracias. He tenido miedo pero estoy bien.

- Has estado increible. El plan que hemos elaborado con Sherlock ha funcionado a la perfección. ¿Por cierto donde se ha metido?

- ¿Un poco raro, no?

Unos días mas tarde se celebran los funerales de Rose Tyler y Donna Noble. El doctor rodeado de sus respectivas familias estaba sentado en primera fila. Al fondo de la abadia de Westminster y de pie estaba Sherlock. Al finalizar el funeral, el Doctor que lo había visto se acercó a el.

-Gracias detective por toda su ayuda. Sin usted no sé si hubiese tenido la fuerza de hacer todo eso.

-Gracias señor Holmes- le dijo Jackie Tyler.

La madre de Donna pasó a su lado dandole también las gracias. Cuando ya habían recibido el pesame de todos los asistentes, cada uno volvió a su casa y el Doctor se encerró en la TARDIS. Necesitaba estar solo. Unos minutos mas tarde le llegaba un mensaje a móvil ...


End file.
